Ends Only Bring New Beginnings
by Temari101
Summary: He left me for her, and now I don't know what to do. It hurts me to think about him and what he did to me... Are you here to save me from the pain? OneShot. Tyson/Ray


**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

_Encounter...Hesitation...Acquaintance_

_Tournament...Joy...Friends_

_Challenges...Encouragement...Best Friends_

_Confession...Lies...Boyfriends_

_Deception...Anger...Just Friends_

_It's been four months since last saw you..._

I awoke suddenly bolting upright, the sudden sensation of going from lying down to sitting up making me dizzy, I clutched my head. It was that same dream that woke me. _'The dream where you tell me the truth, we fight, and you run away, the same nightmare.'_ I got out of bed slowly and walked over to my closet, looking inside, a sudden surge of anger washing over me. '_It's the first thing that catches my eye.'_ I grab the shirt that was left behind, the one I haven't been able to throw away. _'The one that belongs to you, the one you forgot to take in your rush to get away.'_ I push the shirt aside and pull out my own shirt, jacket, and jean, putting them on quickly. I go back and make my bed, putting on my hat and grabbing my beyblade as I go to leave my room. When I get to the door I turn. '_I'm forgetting something.'_ I go quickly back over to my bed and pick up the camera I'd left behind, the one with all the pictures. _'The pictures of you and me,'_ the pictures I can't erase.

It's still early morning, and the air is chilly. I shiver. I can hear noises coming from the dojo. _'Grandpa doesn't want to wake me yet.'_ I walk along the path to the backyard. _'We use to train and hangout here.'_ I keep going, around to the front of the dojo, pulling my jacket tightly around me as the wind picks up slightly. The leaves of the trees rustle, and the noise from the dojo stops. It's peaceful.

I reach the front of the dojo and my grandpa steps out. He looks at me, confused for a few seconds, and then grins. He's happy I'm up early for once, and invites me to train. I decline. _'I'm not in the mood right now.'_ And I continue walking out of the front gates. Grandpa doesn't stop me. He knows something is wrong. He wants me to clear my head.

I walk along the road and down the path to the river. _'This is where we met.'_ The river seems calmer than it usually is. I keep walking to my favourite spot. I walk back up the hill a little ways and sit down in the grass, looking out over the river. _'I can't get you out of me head.'_ I reach into my pocket and pull out the camera, flipping through the pictures on the full memory card. _'I never noticed how guilty you looked.'_ Some of them are of just me, some are just him, and the rest of them are both of us. We look happy. We look like best friends. _'Why did I ever tell you the truth?'_

The wind blows again and I wrap my jacket around myself tighter. The sun is almost done rising. It's a bunch of beautiful indescribable colors. _'If I were to try and describe them they'd interfere with the memories. The memories of_ _us sitting here, watching it in the mornings when we couldn't sleep.'_ I let out a sigh and fell back into the cool, wet from morning dew, grass. My back and pants felt as if they were getting soaked, but I didn't care.

_'It depresses me to think about you. You're with someone else now.'_ I stared up at the sky for a few seconds before closing my eyes, thinking. I was thinking about my friends, and how happy they were with the person they were now dating. It was as if everyone decided at once to find the person that was meant for them. _'Kai and Tala... Mariah and Kevin... Hilary and Daichi... Kenny and Emily... Bryan and Ian... Brooklyn and Mystel... Johnny and Robert... You and Mariam...'_ I held back tears thinking of him, _'liar',_ and Mariam as I heard the sound of someone yelling my name. I ignored the yell and lay still.

The voice called again and I sat up, looking around for the source of my name. The boy calling was running towards me, and looked as if he was coming out of the sunrise, glowing. His long black hair, tied in a ponytail, fallowing like a wave behind him. He smiled at me and I turned a light pink grinning my signature grin back, although it was fake. _'Has someone sent him to save me?'_

He stopped beside me on the hill, asking why I was sitting in the wet grass. I just shrugged at him, asking when he'd gotten here. He was supposed to be in China with his friends. "I came in this morning," He replied with a shrug. "I wanted to see you." _'He wanted to see me?'_

"Why?" I asked him. "Not that I'm complaining, it was getting kind of lonely over here."

"Yeah, I figured as much," he told me, sitting down. "Listen, Max told me what happened."

_Remembering...Sadness...A Caring Person_

"He did, did he?" I asked trying to use my normal tone, but it came out sad.

"Listen, I would have come out to see you sooner, but I didn't have the money and I didn't want to bother Mr. D again," he told me, sounding genuinely sorry. '_Four months since you moved back to America. Four months since I've talked to anyone about this.'_

"Its fine, I needed the time to think," I told him.

"Tyson, I'm really sorry for what he did to you. It was wrong for him to lie to you like that, and he knows it. He was just scared that if he said no things would really change between you," he told me.

_Truth...Anger...A New Friend_

"Well maybe if he would have told me the truth earlier, instead of lying to me about feeling the same way and then cheating on me with that Mariam girl, we'd still be best friends," I told him, clenching my fist in anger at the thought of Max and that girl. He put a hand on my shoulder and I loosened my grip.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Why are you sorry Ray? You didn't do anything!" I yelled at him. I was annoyed, but not at him, at that other boy.

"I want to make you feel better, I'm here for you," he told me. _'He's here, unlike you.'_

"I just...don't know what to do," I told him, gripping the camera that was still in my hands.

"You have to accept it," he told him. "Accept that he's gone and that things probably won't be the same between you two. Accept that you have to go out and find someone else to make you happy."

_Acceptance...Relief... A New Best Friend_

I smiled at the boy sitting beside me, a real smile this time, and he smiled back. _'He's slowly becoming less and less the center of my thoughts.'_ "Thank you," I said, and he removed his hand from my shoulder. _'Don't let go.'_

"So, what can I do to take your mind off things?" he asked. "I'm here now, so your attention should be on me." He was laughing, joking around, trying to make the mood happier. I looked down at the camera in my hand. _'The memory card is full, full of him.'_ He looked down at where I was looking. "Hey that's an idea," he said pointing at the camera.

"It's full," I told him defensively. _'Do I want to keep the fake moments with him?'_

"Can't you delete some?" he asked. I hesitated.

"Yes," I told him. _'I don't need these pictures of him anymore.'_ I turned on the camera and deleted the pictures of myself. I wasn't able to touch the other ones.

I handed the camera to Ray, showed him how to use it, and he got up, moving down to the bottom of the hill to take a picture of me. He showed it to me. _'It's better than any of the old ones.'_ The sun rise was right behind me, making it look as if I was glowing. _'Do I glow to you like you glow to me?'_ I stood up taking the camera back from Ray, and walked to where he had stood. I took a few seconds before taking a picture of him. The sunrise behind him making him glow, the way I saw him.

He took another of me, I of him, him of me, I of him... _'It's full again.'_ I was smiling in these new pictures. It was a happy smile, not like the goofy, joking smile I'd had in the old pictures. These ones, of just me and just Ray, seemed more beautiful. "What's filling up your camera anyways?" Ray asked me.

"Nothing," I told him. _'It is nothing, nothing important now.'_ I went into my camera menu, delete selected photos, and selected all the photos of Max. I hit the delete button. Then I went back and selected all the photo's, except for one of me and Max. _'Only one picture of him left one memory of us.'_ The remaining picture was of us almost kissing.

The memory card filled up again, of pictures of me and Ray fooling around together. I went to the view photos, and we looked at them. We re-laughed at them, play fighting each other over the ones we wanted deleted. We rolled around in the wet grass, play wrestling, every time a picture of ourselves we thought was bad came up. We never deleted them. _'They're all great.'_ I turned to the last picture and stared at it, the one of me and Max. Ray looked at it from over my shoulder, I was sitting between his legs, and I could tell he was frowning at it. I was frowning at it too.

Ray grabbed the camera from me, and I reached for it. He pulled away, and I knocked him backwards to the ground. He laughed as I laid on his chest frowning at him. Ray held the camera above both of us, and I watched as he hit a few buttons, having watched me hit the same ones earlier, and the picture was gone, _'The last memory of us.'_

I looked back down at Ray with a scowl, and he grinned back at me. I made a move to get off of him, but he wrapped one arm around my neck, the other one holding the camera, keeping me still. I gave him an angry look, and he laughed pulling down on my neck. I moved my head downwards, to get away from the strain on my neck, and noticed him moving his own head up. Then our lips touched and the pulling on my neck stopped.

_Realization...Absolute Happiness...New Boyfriend_

There was a sound and then a flash of light. Ray pulled away first, smiling up at me. He held the camera above us again and we looked at the picture. "I think this one's better," he said. I nodded. _'It's wonderful, perfect.'_ Ray slid the camera into my front pocket, and I turned a shade redder than I already was from the kiss. "You're face is one of the colors in the sunrise," Ray said.

"Shut up!" I told him jokingly, laughing. He stuck his tongue out at me, and I took it between my teeth. Ray let out a whine and I grinned letting go, moving my face closer to him for another kiss. _'I can let him leave my head now, and let you enter.'_

_Ray and Tyson...._

**The End**

* * *

**This stoy was made for my friend RaverFreak, because she said there weren't enough stories with this pairing on here. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
